How To Relieve Tension
by melodydean
Summary: Piper is really stressed lately, so Polly gives her a coupon for a full body massage. Guess who's the masseur...[Smut will come to those who wait]
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! I'm back. Kind of. This isn't much, just a little something to let you know I'm alive and still very much enjoying writing these little stories. Just had a lot of things and stuff to deal with the last few months.**

 **Thank you for all your Pms and reviews! You rock!**

 **So, this will be updated/completed soon (I hope).**

 **Enjoy! And tell me what you think**

Piper was going through a stressful time. She and her best friend Polly had just opened up a store where they sold their handmade soaps, lotions and other cosmetics. It had started as a small business, where they had been making the products in Polly's kitchen, but they soon noticed that this could be bigger, this could be their chance to establish themselves as business women.

They spent months with looking for staff, a fitting place to sell and produce, calculating and recalculating everything thoroughly, before they finally could call themselves the proud owners of 'Popi'. The launch party was a decent success and they were very confident regarding the future. Now, as a little more peace and quiet found it's way back into her life again, Piper felt how exhausting the last half year really had been. And as if this wasn't enough she also had to deal with the aftermath of her breaking up with her boyfriend Larry. They had been together for about two years and in the beginning everything seemed to be perfect – Larry was a nice, quite handsome man, sometimes funny, sometimes boring, working as a writer. But he wasn't _the one._ Piper realized that she wasn't happy anymore in this relationship, everything had become routine, predictable. Piper wanted adventure, fun, she wanted to travel and meet new people, not spent all her evenings on the couch in front of the TV. So, she took the inevitable step and broke it off with Larry.

Polly had supported her in her decisions and stood by her side. She was the reason, Piper was standing in the entrance area of a fancy spa now. Polly had given her a coupon for a full body massage as she thought after all this trouble, Piper deserved to relax completely and forget the world for an hour.

Piper loved massages and she was sure her back, neck and shoulders would thank her. She gave her name to the receptionist and was then guided to the massage room where she was told that her masseur would be there in a few minutes.

Piper took the chance to look around. The room was painted yellow and orange and several small lamps illuminated it with warm, calming light. In the middle of the room stood a massage table with comfy looking white towels on top of it.

Piper turned around when she heard the door being opened and slightly gasped when she saw the beautiful woman who had entered the room. She was tall with long, dark hair and shiny emerald eyes which were framed by black-rimmed secretary glasses. Her body that seemed to have curves in all the right places was shown off in the white shirt and pants she was wearing. She was simply stunning and Piper blushed only thinking about that this woman was going to touch her.

"Piper Chapman?", the brunette asked and god her voice was incredibly sexy, deep and raspy.

"Yes, I'm...I'm Piper", she stuttered.

"Well, welcome Piper. I'm Alex, I'm going to be your massage therapist today. There's no need to be nervous, I'm sure you'll find the treatment quite relaxing and soothing", Alex said comfortingly as she could see that her client seemed to be a little flustered by her appearance.

Piper doubted that she could relax with this beautiful woman roaming her hands across her body, but there was no way out now, at least none that wouldn't make her look like a very weird person, so she'd just have to pull it off.

"Sure", Piper said, still awkwardly trying not to stare at Alex.

"Ok, you're here for a full body massage...so I'll give you some time to undress and get comfortable on the table. You can use the towels there to cover yourself up. Any body parts you wish extra attention on?", Alex asked.

Piper was sure her cheeks were burning red by now, there were definitely body parts she'd like Alex's extra attention on and she couldn't help images of Alex massaging her breasts and trailing her fingers down her body rushing through her head.

"Uhm...extra att-...uhm..."

 _God Piper, keep it together...you're making a complete fool of yourself. You're a grown up woman, not a stuttering little girl,_ she scolded herself.

Alex tried hard not to let it show how amused she was by the blonde's behavior.

 _This could become a very interesting session,_ she thought.

While she spoke again she let her gaze wander across Piper's body. She looked like a runner, she could see her long toned legs in those jeans shorts she was wearing, her skin was slightly tanned and her blue eyes were nervously wandering around the room.

"Yes, like do you want me to work specifically on your back for example or maybe you feel a particular tension in your neck area...or somewhere else?"

 _Oh my god, did she just say that? Is she flirting with me? No...no...she's just doing her job._

Piper took a deep breath before she answered, trying hard to sound calm and composed.

"Well, I've been having aches in my lower back area, maybe you could...uhm...take a look at that?"

"Of course. I suggest you take off your clothes now, I'll be back in a few minutes", Alex said and walked out the door.

Piper closed her eyes for a moment, willing her heart to stop beating like crazy.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Piper was confused by how she reacted to Alex's presence. Not because she was a woman, but because Piper has never felt so attracted to anyone after having just met them.

Piper started to undress herself, her hands a little shaky as she undid the clasp of her bra. When she was naked except for her panties she laid face down on the massage table, covering herself with one of the soft towels. The anticipation building in her body was killing her.

When she heard the door open again after a few minutes, her body tensed up.

"Are you comfortable?", Alex asked, her eyes roaming across Piper's covered body.

"Yes"

"Great, then we can start. So, you just relax and enjoy the massage. Oh and please tell me if you need it harder or more gentle. I want you to feel really good."

Piper was sure her cheeks were burning red, everything Alex said seemed to have some sort of sexual innuendo, sending thoughts through her head that made her blush even more. She wasn't sure if Alex was doing this on purpose or if Piper was just imagining things.

"Ok, Piper...I'm going to start with your feet, work my way up across your legs to your back, shoulders and neck. After that you're going to turn around, lie on your back and I'm going to do your front side."

Alex's deep voice somehow managed to calm Piper down a little. She tried to relax while she listened how Alex opened a bottle of massage oil.

 _Gee, Piper get a grip on yourself. She's professional and just being nice. Just breathe and relax._

Her internal monologue was interrupted when she felt Alex's soft, warm hands on her feet. The subtle scent of the massage oil invaded her nose and Alex began to carefully press her fingers into the soles of her feet. Piper couldn't keep herself from gasping and Alex knew she had practically won.

"Everything alright, Piper? Is the pressure ok?", she asked, a big smirk gracing her lips.

"Y...Yeah fine, everything's fine...", Piper mumbled, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

Alex put her attention now on Piper's toes, she stroked and kneaded every single one with her skillful fingers. After a few minutes, she pushed the towel a bit further upwards, exposing Piper's calves. She spread some more massage oil in her hands and brought them down to Piper's skin again. She started with gently stroking her calves from the bottom up. It didn't slip her attention that her touch affected Piper in a way that was hell of a lot more than just the relaxing effects of her massage skills. Smug as she was, Alex was sure she'd have this cute blonde in her bed tonight, seeing stars and screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey...so, obviously I suck at updating regularly. So, so sorry to have kept you waiting, no excuses except the usual - work stress & life mess (and a season 3 that left me kind of speechless...I mean wtf was that?)**

 **Not completely pleased with how this turned out, also very possible with more spelling errors and the like than usually as I just wrote it and don't feel like reading it over thoroughly right now. Just wanted to let you know I'm still here and I'm not just a tease ;)**

 **Thanks again for your reviews, I read and appreciate every single one!**

 **xxx**

After a few minutes Alex uncovered Piper's left thigh and used both her hands to knead and squeeze the soft flesh beneath her fingers. She started shortly above Piper's knees and let her hands travel upwards deliberately slow.

Piper's head was spinning. There was no use fighting the feelings that this gorgeous woman unleashed in her. Her hands on her thigh making their way further and further up felt like fire on her skin. Scenarios that would be very unprofessional and inappropriate to take place on this table were racing through Piper's mind.

Alex's fingertips now nearly touched the bottom of Piper's ass as they were stroking softly across her skin. Piper thought it couldn't get much hotter until Alex let one of her hands slide down to the inside of her thigh and started to press her fingers into her flesh there. She couldn't stifle the little gasp that escaped her mouth at feeling Alex's fingers so close to her center.

Suddenly she became very self-conscious. Maybe Alex was just doing her job and Piper was making her uncomfortable with her reaction to the massage. After all this was a reputable spa and not a set in some dingy porn studio.

She willed herself to concentrate on anything but the fact that this woman's touch had her soaked within minutes.

"I'm going to do your other thigh now", Alex said while she removed her hands from Piper, covered her left leg again and removed the towel from her right. If she was bothered by Piper's behavior, her voice didn't show it – it was as calm, deep and friendly as before.

Of course due to her position Piper couldn't see the smirk on Alex's lips or the look in her eyes – hungry and determined. She was enjoying it very much to see the blonde fighting with herself, fighting to stay composed, trying to hide how turned on she was.

Piper had only a few seconds to take a deep breath before Alex's hands were on her once more, giving her right thigh the same torturous treatment.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Piper?", Alex asked just when she let her hand slide down to Piper's inner thigh again.

Piper's brain needed a few seconds to process this question as all she noticed at first was the seductive tone Alex's voice had taken on and how she loved hearing her name spoken by the brunette.

"No...w...why?", she stuttered.

The slight chuckle she heard next was sending new jolts of arousal through her body.

 _How is it possible that her voice alone can do these things to me?_

"Well, you seem to be even more tense now than before I started. Doesn't it feel good? Or maybe too good?"

"No...yes...I mean...it feels good...you're very good at...that."

Once again Piper was cursing herself for stuttering around.

Alex quietly laughed before she answered.

"I know I am...good at _that._ "

 _I bet you're good at other things, too..._

"So, how about I do your back now? You said you had problems with your lower back area, so I'll be extra attentive there. Maybe my hands can bring you some relieve."

 _I'm sure they could..._

Alex removed the towel from Piper's back and started to work her magic there. Her fingers softly pressed into Piper's back, kneading, squeezing and stroking just right. Piper got lost in the feeling of Alex's hands on her skin, for the first time since this session started she was really relaxing and just enjoying the soothing effects of being massaged by a pro.

That was until Alex's hands slipped down her sides, touching the side of her breasts, her fingertips gently caressing them. Immediately, Piper's senses were heightened she couldn't hold back a little moan.

"You like that?", Alex asked with her voice even lower than usual.

 _Do I like that? Do I like that? Is she kidding me? Ok now, two can play this game._

Piper collected all her courage before she answered.

"I do. I'm sure your fingers could really relax me in other ways too."

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't expected that Piper would be so forward.

"Oh, someone's getting bold here", she said while increasing the pressure of her fingers.

"Am I wrong?"

Alex didn't answer at first and Piper was getting antsy, wondering if she had gone too far. She was on the verge of apologizing when Alex spoke again.

"Turn around."

Piper did so slowly, carefully covering her upper body with a towel. She was getting nervous again as Alex did nothing but look down at her, her radiant eyes threatening to burn holes into Piper. After a few seconds Alex bent down, her face coming close to Piper's.

Piper thought she was going to faint, Alex being so close to her was making her dizzy. She could smell her perfume, she could feel her breath against her ear and her hair tickling the skin on her shoulder.

For a moment Piper expected Alex to kiss her, but instead the brunette whispered seductively in her ear.

"You're absolutely right, I could make you come harder than you ever have, but that would be very unprofessional and I'd like to keep my job, you know? So I'm just gonna finish your massage and if you want a...private session, we can meet tonight."

Piper's eyes fluttered close and for a moment she forgot to breathe. If Polly knew what her coupon brought upon Piper, she'd probably freak out, with both glee and shock.

Alex's words echoed in her head and she couldn't deny that they made her desire go sky high. Alex wanted her as much as Piper wanted her. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to get through the rest of the massage without just jumping this tall, hot, cocky woman, but on the other hand, there was no way she'd pass on feeling her hands on her body for the next thirty minutes.

As soon as Alex's hands made contact with Piper's heated skin again, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from making noises that would have revealed that Piper was pretty much wax in Alex's talented hands. She closed her eyes and willed herself to have the power to get through this sweet torture without giving the impression that she was a horny teenage girl, incapable of keeping her hormones in check.

Alex worked her way up Piper's legs again and after a some minutes she reached her thighs. This time she massaged both of them simultaneously and Piper felt like she was spending more time there than before. While she tried to figure out if that was really the case or if it was just her desire-filled mind playing tricks on her, Alex's thumbs slipped between her legs, applying pressure there and sending waves of heat through Piper's body.

Another moan escaped Piper's mouth and as she opened her eyes she found Alex smirking at her, one of her eyebrows raised as if to challenge her. Piper's gaze stayed fixed on Alex, as the brunette's thumbs traveled further upwards, unbearably close to where Piper wanted her.

"Didn't you say something about being professional?", Piper asked, trying to sound composed, which she absolutely wasn't.

"I'm not touching you inappropriately, am I? But you know, you could", Alex answered while she kept on pressing her fingers deliciously in Piper's flesh.

 _What? Did she just suggest that I should touch myself? In front of her?_

Piper's eyes widened in shock and there it was again – that cocky, daring smirk plastered all across Alex's face, that made Piper feel all kind of things.

"And you think that wouldn't possibly cost you your job?"

 _Damn those fingers...Is she even human?_

"Well...it probably would, but it also would be fucking hot, so..."

 _Fuck it. Nothing to lose here really...so fuck it._

Piper couldn't believe herself as she raised her hand and slowly let it slip inside of her panties. It was Alex's turn now to bite her lip. The temperature in the room seemed to have shifted – it suddenly felt like a hundred degrees.

After she recovered from the shock that Piper actually did it, she continued to massage her thighs – intensity rising. Her eyes wandered between Piper's face and the hand hidden inside of her panties, not able to decide where to look.

Piper instantly felt her own wetness between her legs and as she saw Alex's lust-filled eyes she didn't care anymore what a surreal and crazy situation she had got herself in. She started to move her fingers through her slickness, not in the mood to take it slow, finding her clit and rubbing it with vigor. Her hips bucked and all she could think about was how fucking hot that was and how she wished it were Alex's fingers pleasuring her.

All Alex could think about was that there was no way that she would let leave Piper without getting her number – because this was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen and she had to admit that she misjudged Piper, never thinking she had the nerve to get herself off with her, a stranger technically, watching.

Piper's movements became faster and she arched her back, only seconds away from a powerful orgasm. Alex could feel her thighs tremble beneath her hands.

"Fuck", Alex whispered to herself.

"Fuuuuuck!", Piper screamed as she tumbled over the edge, pressing her thighs together, effectively trapping Alex's hands between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Ok, I feel super bad cause it took so long for this chapter to be finished...and also, I'd never thought that this little story would get so much reviews, favs and follows. I appreciate it so very much! I hope this chapter makes up for my suckiness a little bit. Have fun!**

Piper still blushed quite hard when she thought about what happened earlier today in the spa. After she had recovered from her climax and realized she was sitting on a massage table with one hand pushed inside her panties and that she had just made herself come in front of a woman who should have been nothing more than her massage therapist, she wanted to sink into a hole in the ground. She didn't know what got into her. She was so embarrassed, that she practically jumped off the table and hastily grabbed her clothes, trying to put them on quickly in order to get out of the spa as fast as she could.

She was just about to pull her shirt over her head as she felt Alex's hand – _oh those magical hands –_ on her shoulder. She froze on the spot – a touch simple like that from this woman sent shivers down her spine.

"Now don't get shy on me." Alex's low, husky voice didn't fail to affect her like it did before. It made her feel all warm and tingly. She turned around and looked into her eyes, seeing a glint of mischief mixed with a lot of lust there.

"I meant what I said earlier. You should come by my place tonight", she said while passing Piper a note with her number written on it.

When Piper was home again, she was pondering if she should text Alex or not. If she was being honest, there wasn't much to think about, because she actually already had made a decision.

So, now Piper was preparing herself for meeting Alex again. After a shower she decided to wear a thin green summer dress as it was still pretty hot outside. She let her hair fall loosely on her shoulders and put on a little make-up before she entered the cab that would take her to the address Alex gave her.

After about twenty minutes she arrived at her destination. She paid the cab driver and made her way up to the front door. She pressed the bell with Alex's name written on it ( _Vause – an extraordinary name for an extraordinary woman)_ and the door opened after a few seconds. Piper went upstairs to the third floor where a door was being opened as she reached the last step.

Piper forgot to continue walking as she saw Alex standing in the door frame. If she was beautiful in her work clothes, now she was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a simple black tank top and

cut off black jeans shorts, revealing her many tattoos. Piper couldn't help but stare. Alex's top was _tight._ It clung to her breasts and her flat stomach like a second skin. Her long legs seemed to go on and on. Alex was fully aware that Piper was shamelessly checking her out and she had to admit that she did the same as Piper's appearance was quite breathtaking, though she'd liked to think she was being much more subtle than the pretty blonde standing in the hallway.

"Do you plan on standing there for the rest of the evening or do you want to come in?"

Piper blushed ( _again_ ) and slowly walked over to Alex who stepped aside to let Piper in.

Piper stepped inside what she supposed was the living room and took in her surroundings. The furniture - mostly dark wood - seemed fitting for the mysterious, alluring woman that lived here. While she took a look at the countless books in the shelves, she heard clanging noises and turned around. Alex poured her a glass of white wine and offered it to her. When Piper took the glass from her their hands touched and it may sound cliché, but it felt like a little electric shock hit Piper and sent shivers down her spine. By the look Alex got on her face she felt the same. Her eyes seemed to darken and she sensually sucked in her lower lip. Piper stood there open-mouthed, staring at her, not capable of looking away from these full, red lips. Alex raised her glass and took a sip of wine, enjoying the bittersweet taste. She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned appreciatively. This lovely sound was something Piper wanted to hear again and again. She put her glass aside and did the same with Alex's. Without much thinking she put her hands on Alex's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss that screamed want, lust and hunger for so much more.

Alex chuckled a little before she kissed Piper back, quickly taking the lead by pushing her tongue into Piper's mouth, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Piper didn't know what happened to her, the only thing she did know was that feeling Alex's lips against her own felt heavenly.

It was Alex who broke the kiss, admiring the woman in front of her – her parted lips, flushed cheeks, eyes that revealed that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be.

As if to prove exactly that Piper's hands boldly found their way to Alex's breasts, cupping them lightly before applying more pressure.

Alex needed all her remaining willpower to stop Piper by grabbing her wrists.

"You mean business, don't you?", she asked playfully.

"I want to touch you. I've been thinking about touching you since this morning."

Piper's eagerness made it even harder for Alex to stay strong. Not that she didn't want Piper to touch her, but first she wanted to give her a very special massage.

"You can touch me later as much as you want. But for now, I want you to just relax and enjoy. If my massage made you feel good this morning, this will blow your mind."

Alex guided Piper into her bedroom where she started to undress the blonde by pushing the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She kissed every inch of newly exposed skin, breathing in Piper's scent. She slowly pushed the dress further downwards until it fell to the floor. Alex took a few steps back to marvel at the beauty that was standing in front of her. Piper stepped out of her dress, closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Alex's again. Alex released Piper of her bra and gently pushed her down on the bed. She placed kisses across Piper's neck which made the blonde shudder with desire.

"Ok, I need you to just lie here and let me take care of you. Do you trust me?", Alex whispered as she reached Piper's ear.

Piper didn't even have to think about the answer to that question. Strangely, she did trust Alex, even though she barely knew her. And it wasn't just because her hormones were playing tricks on her brain. Somehow Piper sensed that she didn't have to fear anything from the woman currently kneeling between her legs.

"Yes", she whispered back and that was Alex's cue to begin her magic. She got up from the bed and slowly undressed herself until she was only in her bra and panties. Alex contentedly noticed how Piper's eyes got wide as she revealed her body. She added and extra sway as she walked to a shelf across the room. She quickly found the massage oil that she was looking for and made her way back to the bed where the blonde had waited patiently for her.

She straddled Piper and slowly opened the bottle of oil. Feeling Alex's bare skin on her own was almost too much for Piper. She asked herself what she did to deserve such perfection sitting on her lap. When Alex leaned towards the nightstand to place the bottle cap on top of it, her breasts came dangerously close to Piper's face and the blonde couldn't help but gasp. While other girls always wondered why men were so crazy about boobs, Piper knew exactly why – it felt like heaven to touch them, kiss them, bury one's face between them...

Piper really had to pull herself together to keep herself from just groping Alex all over again. Her hands seemed to have some kind of magnetic pull towards the brunette's body.

Alex watched Piper closely while she let the oil drip on her collarbone - the desire written all over her face made it very difficult for Alex to not just take her right now. But she wanted to take this slow, she wanted to make Piper see stars.

Alex used two of her fingers to spread the oil on Piper's body. She traced a line down between her breasts and to her bellybutton. Pure pleasure ran through Piper's body and when Alex splayed both her hands flat out on her belly she couldn't help but moan. Alex teasingly began to rub and massage the oil into Piper's skin, traveling from her belly to her sides – up and down again and again. She could feel Piper squirm impatiently beneath her. Next Piper could feel Alex's hands on her shoulders and arms, kneading and pressing into her heated skin.

"You are so beautiful", Alex purred and Piper had to close her eyes as the sensations she was feeling

became more and more intense. Another loud moan escaped her mouth as she felt Alex's fingertips stroking across her breasts, teasingly avoiding her nipples. She tried to lift her body to get closer to Alex's touch – she needed more, so much more – but Alex was having none of it and gently pressed her back down to continue her

"Alex...please...", Piper's voice was low and full of need, so finally Alex had mercy and cupped her breasts with a firm grasp, massaging and caressing them. When she felt Piper's nipples press hard against her palms she quickly drizzled some more massage oil on Piper's breasts, now focusing her fingers on those sweet, pink peaks. Piper was sure she was going to explode as Alex's fingers pinched and twisted her nipples. The slickness of the oil making it even more exciting. The moans leaving her mouth were like music in Alex's ears, a melody she wanted to hear over and over.

After some time of burning touches on her upper body, Piper felt Alex tugging on her panties and she eagerly lifted her ass to help her get rid of them. Alex placed a pillow under Piper's hips and gently pushed her legs apart until she was spread wide open for her. Though she was turned on as hell, Piper could feel her cheeks flush in slight embarrassment at being so exposed to Alex.

"You're cute when you're blushing", Alex said while she sat cross-legged between Piper's legs, "but there's no need to be shy about such beauty. Just try to relax."

Piper's body shook involuntarily when she felt massage oil drip on her mons pubis and running down her pussy lips. Alex began to slowly massage Piper's smooth mound, from time to time wandering off to stroke her thighs, coming closer and closer to her deliciously wet pussy – and Alex was pretty sure that the massage oil was only a minor component of that wetness between Piper's legs. Alex softly squeezed Piper's pussy lips between her thumb and forefinger, sending shivers down Piper's spine. Every now and then Alex used two fingers to trace Piper's folds with touches light as a feather and when this barely-there touch reached her clit Piper couldn't stop herself from crying out. She hadn't decided yet if this was more torture or more pleasure. All this time Alex watched closely how Piper's body reacted to certain touches and she instantly memorized everyone that made Piper moan particularly loud or jerk her hips extra hard.

After a while Alex decided to take it to the next level and began to tease and stroke Piper's entrance, fingers slick with Piper's juices. With her other hand she drew wide circles around her clit. The pressure, though very soft, was enough to drive Piper insane.

Though Alex was still smirking smugly at the state she had put Piper in, she didn't look as composed as about an hour ago – what took place in her bedroom tonight affected her just as much as Piper. She loved to tease, she loved to get a woman real worked up until she couldn't take it anymore, she loved how they squirmed beneath her touch – but watching Piper writhe in ecstasy proved to be a tough test of Alex's self-control. If she gave in to her desires she would ravish the blonde, take her hard and wild, press their naked bodies together, push her beautiful face into the throbbing need between her thighs...She tried to push these thoughts aside, telling herself there was plenty of time for all of this later, but now she wanted to solely focus on Piper, on giving her a kind of pleasure she'd never felt before.

She varied her motions a little bit – now rubbing Piper's clit with her thumb and pushing the top of her middle finger inside of her, where it was welcomed by wet heat. Whenever she felt that Piper was getting close to her orgasm she removed her finger from her clit and went back to drawing wide circles around it. She could tell that Piper was both frustrated and turned on by this. She decided to add something new and pushed her finger fully inside Piper, who cried out again, taken by surprise. Alex expertly moved her finger inside Piper, varying in speed and pressure, exploring her, curious to find out all her weak spots.

"Do you want one more?", Alex whispered, her voice low and raspy.

Piper nodded, her eyes open wide trying to watch what Alex did to her.

Alex pushed a second finger inside and continued to move them skillfully.

The feeling of being filled by Alex's long, graceful digits was so unbelievably good. Piper didn't know what exactly it was that Alex did, but she never felt so much lust before.

Alex was using more force now, thrusting her fingers harder and faster, her thumb rubbing her clit again. But as soon as she felt the Piper's pussy starting to clench around her fingers she slowed down, making Piper groan loudly. She did this several more times and Piper was on the verge of tears.

"Alex...please...I can't take it", she whispered out of breath.

"Do you want to come?"

Piper nodded frantically.

"Good, I want you to come too and I want you to come loud and hard."

With that Alex pressed her fingers upwards, instantly hitting the right spot. Piper closed her eyes and arched up into Alex's touch. Alex continued to rub and pinch Piper's swollen clit vigorously. Piper felt her orgasm racing towards her, praying that Alex wouldn't stop again. She didn't, instead she pushed a third finger into Piper's pussy, massaging that sweet little spot just right. Seconds later Piper screamed out in pure bliss, thrusting her hips towards Alex, who didn't think about stopping what she was doing. She tried to keep a steady rhythm as good as possible with Piper bucking her hips and pressing her thighs together. She could feel more wetness coating her hand, which made her once again increase her efforts, determined to make Piper come again. It didn't take long for her to succeed as Piper tumbled over the edge again, even more forceful than before.

Alex gradually slowed her motions down, listening to Piper's moans turning into satisfied whimpers. Piper's eyes were still closed and her hands were blindly searching for Alex. Alex carefully removed her fingers, resulting in yet another blissful shudder washing over Piper, and pulled the blonde into her arms, just holding her, letting her come down from those intense feelings.

After some time Piper looked up and softly kissed Alex's lips.

"That was...unbelievable", she whispered.

Alex smiled and ran her fingers through Piper's hair, bringing their lips together again.

"You know, I want you to make good on your promise from earlier", Piper murmured into their kiss.

"What promise?"

"You said I could touch you as much as I wanted later. And I really want to do that now. And I really want to get you out of your underwear. It's sexy but kind of in the way for what I'm planning."

Piper's words made Alex realize again how soaked she was and how much she wanted Piper to have her.

"Whatever you wish, kid."


End file.
